


His Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Luke, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All it takes is for Han to call Luke his 'baby boy' to make him melt... Not that he minds at all.After a long day at work, Han just wants to spend some time with his favorite little boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Your fave duo is back with more Trans! Luke and Daddy! Han porn! Let us know any suggestions; we love hearing your comments! -Lukas and Ivey

"How was work?" Luke asks, already in bed, playing on his laptop.  


"Shitty." Han quips with a half-assed smirk, immediately stripping down to his boxers. "How was your day, baby?" He inquires, sliding under the covers and wedging his body right up against Luke's. Before Luke can answer, though, Han kisses the younger man softly, running his hands through Luke's golden strands. 

Luke responds by shifting his body under the sheets so that he's on top of Han, pausing to set his laptop on the ground -- he could play with his online dragons later. 

"God, I've missed you today, baby boy." Han mumbles against Luke's soft lips, pulling away only a few inches just to see his lover's face, which is already flushed, and the blush is beginning to creep down his neck.  _How adorable,_ thinks Han.

All it takes is for Han to call Luke his 'baby boy' to make him melt... Not that he minds at all. His breaths already a bit more shallow than normal, Luke leans down to leave tender kisses along his jawline and neck. "I missed you too, Daddy."

"How bad did you miss me, kitten?" Han rumbles, relaxing into Luke's touches. "You know, I think about you all day... I can't help it; I just love you so damn much." He sighs, stroking the soft skin of Luke's back.

"I missed you  _so_ bad, Daddy." Luke says, nuzzling his head into the crook of Han's neck. He smells like home -- like  _his_ Han. "So bad," he continues, "I don't even know what to do with myself when you're gone." He rambles, stopping to kiss Han softly, slowly. 

"Do you know what you could do now to help Daddy relax?" Han asks, softly kneading the pert yet pliant flesh of his ass. "Do you wanna help Daddy get his mind off things, baby boy?"

Luke nods at Han's words, the corners of his lips forming a tiny smile. "Anything for you, Daddy!" He says all-too-willingly, sitting up so that he's straddling Han. knowingly teasing him. Luke's skinny hands migrate downward to grab Han's hips, leaning down so their faces are just inches apart. "What do you need from me, Daddy?" Luke asks, feigning innocence. 

While Han thinks about what he wants his beautiful little boy to do, his breathing starts to pick up as Luke continues to tease him. When he starts thinking about what he needs from Luke, he can't help but feel himself get hard. "Can you suck Daddy's cock, sweetheart? Do you want me to fuck that hot little mouth of yours?"

Luke nods as he grinds his hips against Han, feeling his already giant erection against the front of his crotch. "Yes, Daddy," Luke says, already beginning to tug at the waistband of Han's boxers. "I'd like that very much." Luke pulls down Han's boxers slowly and excitedly like opening a present on Christmas morning. When he finally removes the boxers, it takes all of Luke's self-control not to shove his entire monstrous cock down his throat right then and there. Daddy probably wouldn't want that, though, so instead he crouches in between Han's legs still under the sheets like a blanket fort and cranes his neck to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, looking up to make eye contact with Han from under the sheets and smiling as if to ask if he's done a satisfactory job thus far.

"F-Fuck," Han curses, gasping at Luke's little show. "So good for me, baby boy... Like a fucking gift to me." He rambles, bucking his hips up slightly as Luke continues to pleasure him with his tongue. "Teasing me with those innocent eyes even though I know you're my little play toy. I can do anything I want to you and you'd be begging me every time, wouldn't you?" Han grumbles, gently grabbing the blond by his hair and bringing his lips closer so that he's forced to take his cock in his mouth. "You want a taste, sweetheart?" Han smirks, rubbing the tip over Luke's slick lips, some precum oozing out and coating them. "I know you're just begging me to fuck this hot mouth of yours."

"You're right, Daddy." Luke replies between sloppy doses of Han's dick in his mouth, feeling overwhelmingly aroused at this point. "Pleeeaase, Daddy," he whines. "I'm ready." He's so hungry for it, and it's right in front of him, and wants it shoved down his throat  _now,_ but instead, he waits like a good little boy. What he  _can't_ stop himself from doing, however, is reaching down into his own boxers, which by this point are sopping wet, to stimulate his clit with his fingertips as he sucks his daddy's cock.

"Go ahead and suck it, sweetheart." Han moans, noticing that Luke's hand has slipped out of sight. "Baby boy, if you'll be good for me and not touch yourself, Daddy will eat you out... Would you like that, kitten?" He grunts, carding his hands through Luke's hair. 

Luke sighs in defeat, bringing his hand back up to grab at Han's hip bone. Suddenly, without any warning, he takes as much of the length as he can into his mouth, the head of Han's cock hitting the back of his throat, his entire body throbbing at every vibration in his mouth from the sounds that he draws from his lover.

He pauses to lift his head back to look into Han's eyes once again, not breaking the eye contact when he goes back down, taking even more of the massive length into his throat, beginning a steady rhythm.

"Fuck yes!" Han moans loudly. "So good for Daddy... So good." He pants, spreading his legs farther apart so Luke can get even more of his dick into his mouth and down his throat. "You were made for this, sweetheart. Always willing to please your Daddy." Han groans, bucking his hips. "Do you like being used, hm? Daddy certainly likes using his baby boy to get off."

Luke can only attempt to nod in agreement.

"Oh fuuuck, baby, I'm so close!" Han whines (though he'l take that to the grave), thrusting faster into Luke's mouth. "Do you want me to fill you up with it? You wanna swallow it down like the dirty kitten you are?" He continues to ramble, his breathing now resembling a marathon runner's, groaning like nobody's business. Luke manages to nod again, ready to swallow all of his Daddy's cum like a good little boy, panting out of his nose as the thrusts of Han's hips into his face accelerate, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Han finally feels himself tipping over the edge, grabbing Luke's hair and practically shoving his face against the base of his cock, painting the contracting walls of his throat with his fluid. "Fuck yes, baby, swallow it all... Good boy... Such a good boy...:He groans, loosening his hold on Luke's hair and letting him finally breathe. "Christ, was I too rough with you? I'm sorry." He pants as he floats down from his earth-shattering orgasm. 

After finally lifting his head up and rubbing his neck (which is bound to be sore tomorrow), he smiles at Han's words and crawls up to kiss him softly. "I'm alright." Luke says, his voice quiet and genuine. "For as much as you praise me... You're good too, Daddy. You're so good to me." 

Han kisses back just as softly, moaning a little as he tastes himself on Luke's lips. "You deserve to be praised... You're way too good for me, baby." He murmurs against Luke's swollen lips, nuzzling their noses together. Speaking of deserving something, I do believe that it's my turn... I probably won't do as good of a job as you did, though." He adds as he slowly brings his hand down to Luke's sopping flesh inside his boxers, stripping them off of him. "Just as I thought: You're practically gushing." He smirks, causing Luke's face to turn bright red. 

"Hey!" Luke whines jokingly as he spreads his legs for Han, revealing himself to him.

"So beautiful..." Han sighs dreamily, gently pressing the pads of two fingers against his swollen clit, biting his bottom lip when Luke immediately twitches at his touch. "Can't wait to devour you, baby." Han moans as he gently spreads Luke's legs as wide as they'll comfortably go, scooting and adjusting his position so he's at face level with Luke's dripping hole.

"Come oooonnnnnn, Daddy.... Please." Luke whines, his body writhing with anticipation. "I need it."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Han smirks, placing soft kisses on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, moving his lips until they settle on his clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around the hypersensitive nub, his bottom lip catching on the rest of his soaked flesh, drawing out a series of quiet high pitched squeaks from Luke, his body already convulsing involuntarily. 

"Oh, Daddy..." Luke pants. "That's so good, Daddy."

Han smirks against Luke's flesh, licking a long, slow stripe from his entrance to his clit to see what reaction it might pull from him. Judging by the scream he let out, it seems like it worked. Luke's sweet voice begging Han to pleasure his little body... It's getting Han hard all over again.

The tears are back in Luke's eyes, though this time for a different reason. "Do that again." He struggles to mutter between quick, hot breaths. "Make me feel so  _good_ , _Daddy_." He moans, causing Han to moan against him as his words go straight to Han's dick, repeating the process over and over again until the petite blond is nearly thrashing on the bed.

"Are you close, baby boy?" Han asks against Luke's flesh, taking his folds and spreading them apart with his thumbs as he slithers his tongue into Luke's entrance.

"Yeah, Daddy." Is all Luke can say, his breath hitching. "Daddy, you're making me want to..." He whimpers helplessly. "I..." He's struggling to even get words out at this point. "Can I, Daddy?" He asks, looking down his body into Han's eyes with longing.

"Yes...  _Fuck yes,_ baby boy. Come for Daddy... Let it all out." Han moans against him, burying his face into Luke's flesh, pulling his tongue out and keeping it flat against Luke's folds.

Luke makes his orgasm known with a loud screech, accidentally thrusting into Han's face, his back arching and toes curling. "DADDY!" He cries, squirting his fluid outward and letting the tears finally escape his eyes. "Oh, Daddy." He gasps. "That was so good, Daddy, fuck. Thank you."

Han kisses that specific set of lips one last time before scooting up to look at the boy face-to-face. To Han, he's the perfect picture of pure unadulterated bliss: blue, jaded eyes blown wide, hair askew, bottom lip swollen from biting it, and a cute red tint on his cheeks. "That was so hot, baby. Daddy's so hard for you." He croons, leaning down to kiss the set of lips on Luke's face. "Think you can handle riding me, sweetheart?"

"I'd love to, Daddy." Luke says eagerly, stroking Han's dick with his fingertips, already feeling himself get wet again. 

"A-ah, stop for j-just a s-second!" Han gasps, trying to regain his composure. "Will you get a condom for me, baby?"

Luke gives him a knowingly teasing smile and crawls over to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer to retrieve one, turning back around to give it to Han. "Here you go, Daddy." He can't help but stare at the larger man hungrily.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Han says, kissing Luke quickly before opening the foil packet and rolling the condom on. He then props his back against some pillows and spreads his legs, giving Luke plenty of room to climb on and make himself comfortable. "Help yourself." Han smirks, grabbing Luke's ass and smacking it playfully.

Luke grins as he lowers himself onto Han slowly, soaking in the feeling of Han filling him up. "Oh Daddy, I missed having you in me." Luke blurts out without thinking, letting out a sigh as he sinks deeper and deeper until he can't take any more of Han's length inside of him. Luke grabs a hold of Han's hips, preparing himself for what lies ahead. "I'm ready, Daddy. Is this good?"

"It's more than good... You feel  _so_ good, kitten. Go ahead... Have fun." Han rumbles, starting to leave hickeys and love bites on his neck to make sure that everyone knows that Luke belongs to him. 

Luke responds by leaning his neck back to offer more space for Han to cover as he begins to roll his hips in an attempt to hit that special spot... "Oh,  _Daddy_." He moans when he finally finds it. His movements accelerate along with his breathing, no longer rolling his hips elegantly, but  _bouncing_ , feeling his entire body heat up and his face redden, hoping that he's putting on a show that Han will like.

"God, you are fucking  _perfect_." Han grunts, helping Luke bounce with a vice grip on the boy's hips. "So good for Daddy, so eager to please me and make me happy." He sees the perfect opportunity to help Luke out a bit, thrusting up into him as he sinks back down and pulling back when he raises himself up. " _You're mine... Say it_." He commands, thrusting into Luke harder and faster with every second. 

Luke, of course, struggles to form coherent words. "I'm yours... Daddy, I'm  _all_ yours. I love you so much, Daddy." Luke whines as Han thrusts into him with enough force to make him explode, hitting that sweet spot almost every time. 

"Yeah, baby boy, you're all mine... Fuck!" He groans, pulling off an impressive maneuver to get Luke on his back and pin his hands above his head, ramming into him as hard as as fast as he can before letting out what sounds like a roar as he reaches his peak.

At the same time, being pinned down and seeing Han above him in this beast-like state sends him over the edge as well as he yells his lover's name for the first time that night."HAN!" Luke screams, tilting his head to the side and watching in awe as Han rides out his own orgasm on top of him, quietly hoping that coming at the same time as his Daddy was acceptable because, in this particular situation, there was nothing that could have prevented it, with Han pulling that stunt...  _Always in control of me._

Han spends a few moments trying to catch his breath, resting his head on Luke's chest. "Hey... You came too, right, kid?" He asks, concerned that he couldn't get the other there before he exploded. 

"Heh, yeah..." Luke says breathily. "I did... I definitely did." He pants, rubbing Han's upper back as they both try to remember how to breathe. "I love you... Do you feel better now?" Luke asks with a cheeky grin.

"I love you too... And yeah... Thank you. For everything." Han kisses Luke's chest, propping himself on his hands and slowly pulling out, wincing as he does, then removing the condom and disposing of it. "Might wanna take a sick day tomorrow." He teases, wrapping his arms around Luke. " I wanna be there to take care of you, since I know you're gonna be sore." He smirks, causing Luke to look up at him and grin, grabbing Han's face and kissing him softly, slowly.


End file.
